Web of Chaos: Storybook Series
by MetalJrock
Summary: Sonic and Spider-Man find themselves within the realm of storybooks that Sonic once visited. From the Arabian Nights to the Arthurian Legends, the duo must face unique foes that threaten the dimensions they inhabit as they wonder why they were summoned.


"Hey... Check this out!" Sonic called out. He dug himself into a small box within his closet, seeing what was inside. He brought along an old friend, Peter Parker to see his house.

Spider-Man groaned while he glared at the hedgehog, "Y'know, Sonic. When I said you could use the Siege Perilous, I think that I meant it for more world-ending threats and stuff. Not to help you clean your house. Speaking of, I never knew you had a place shaped like your head. How did building that end up for you anyway?"

The hedgehog shrugged, "Eh. It was alright, took a bit to get the design right. Tails has a place shaped like his head and we're neighbors anyhow. That's kinda not the only reason why I brought you here. There's something here... If I can just find where I put it." he dug his hands deeper into the box.

"Aha!"

Peter raised a brow under his mask, "What is it?"

Peeking his head out of the closet, Sonic raised a book in his arms, showing it to Spidey. "Bam! Took a while to find, but it was worth the effort!"

"A Thousand and One Arabian Nights? I never took you for a reader, Sonic." Spider-Man replied. "But did I really travel dimensions so you could show me a piece of literature I've seen before? It's on our world too you know."

"It's somethin' I dabble in every now and then. But this isn't an ordinary book." Sonic spoke.

Spider-Man shrugged, "I dunno, Sonic. It kinda looks like a normal book to me. Are you secretly a bookworm and are just now confessing the news to me?"

"Ha ha." Sonic fake laughed, "Anyway, it was in here where I had one of my strangest adventures."

"...You had an adventure in a book?" Peter questioned in disbelief as slow as he could. "Am I missing some kind of educational metaphor or something here? Cause right now, you're pulling a Drax move."

"Yep! I kinda wish I could prove it." Sonic boasted, opening the contents widely, jumping to the middle.

Peter chuckled, "You know, most people start reading from the beginning. Not the middle."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Well, after being in here, I decided to take a small break from it. Then, I had more adventures, crossed into your world, and I kinda sorta forgot about it, but I'll never forgot the experienced."

"Sure."

Then, as the hedgehog was about to correct the human, a white light beamed out of the pages, surrounding Sonic and Spider-Man, "Uh, Sonic? Is it supposed to do that?"

"I don't think so... Unless..."

Spider-Man yelled, "Unless what?"

Sonic's eyes widened, "I think we're about to see for ourselves!"

In the blink of an eye, the heroes vanished, flying into the book as they shrunk. Screaming could be heard from the two as they flew in, the book closing behind them once they entered.

* * *

 _ **Web of Chaos: Storybook Series**_

 _ **Issue #1: Sonic and the Secret Rings, Book I**_

* * *

"This wasn't what I had in mind!" Sonic screamed, falling with Peter through the rift.

"Of course something weird happens when we meet up!" groaned Spider-Man.

The duo could see letters, full words, pass them as if they were falling directly through the pages. Sonic hummed, "Oh yeah. I think we're in the _Lost Prologue_." he noted, raising a finger. "Looks like a highway made of lost scroll pages."

"Lost Prologue? Now I know you're making stuff up." quipped Peter in annoyance.

The hedgehog gave the man a glare before entering another white light, bringing them somewhere else. They could see a blue sky, clouds, and sand beneath them. "Oh crud. Get ready for a landing, Spidey." the blue hedgehog warned.

Spider-Man uses his webbing to create a small parachute, grabbing onto Sonic as they finally landed. "You're welcome. Ugh. It's brutal out here." he said.

"Yeah." Sonic added, squinting his eyes in the sunlight. "This looks like the Sand Oasis. That means there should be a small town nearby. It shouldn't take too long. We just gotta keep going..." he raised a finger and pointed it, "That way."

Shrugging, Spider-Man sighed, "Your territory, not mine. But let me get this straight... We're actually in a parallel dimension inside of a book? Your world just gets weirder each time I visit."

"You're telling me. But that happened because something must be going down here. Seems we were summoned." Sonic stated. "It better not be too bad, though. I have no clue what to expect this time, considering the World Rings were most likey drained of their energy the last time I had to use them."

Spider-Man removed his mask, deciding he needed air, "Okay, then we just gotta figure out why we're here and find a way out. Maybe it was a botched spell or something." he suggested with a shrug of his shoulders, trying to deduce what was happening.

Sonic scratched his head, "Eh. Could be. We just gotta be sure. I know the king personally, so we just gotta head through the oasis through the town into the castle. They should recognize me."

"Key word being should. If I get arrested and imprisoned in the Arabian Nights, I'm not letting you live it down, just so you know." groaned Peter, realizing he was stuck in his costume now. "Ugh. It's like I'm fighting Sandman out here. Can already feel the sand getting into my suit." he scratched his arm for a moment as he said this.

The hedgehog sighed, "Let's just get goin'." and so, the two heroes were on their way to an new adventure.

But unknown to them, standing on a cliffside was a cloaked figure, holding a staff. "Ah, it seems you have been summoned, Blue Blur. And you brought a friend." the figure pursed his lips, "No matter, I have plans for this world, and this time they shall succeed." he raised his staff and the orb on the end began to glow a bright purple, using his magic for a strange reason.

"Rise forth my minions, and eradicate the chosen heroes." he whispered a cantation soon after and a beam appeared out of the staff, shooting the sandy ground.

 **~O SONIC AND THE SECRET RINGS O~**

Sonic and Spider-Man staggered, halting their walk as they felt the ground shake beneath them. "Uh, Pete? That Spider-Sense of yours tingling yet?" he asked with a slight gulp, getting his bearings and turning his head, glancing at the floor.

The wall-crawler grunted, putting back on his mask. "Yeah, it's tingling all right. Has this happened before when you were here?" he questioned the hedgehog.

Slowly nodding, Sonic hopped back, seeing the form of the sand morph in front of him. "Yep! Some random monster showed itself as I ran through here."

"Near that creepy ancient looking temple looking place?" Peter pointed out. "Looks like we should check things out there before we reach the town. Who knows what's here?"

The two ran ahead, wandering into the empty locale. Spider-Man jumped back, seeing a bar of fire burst out. "Holy crap!" he was surprised by this trap, feeling the heat threaten to melt him.

"Not very cool in here, I'll admit." Sonic grunted, putting a hand on the wall. "Y'know, I barely got a look of things around here last time considering I was boosting through this world as fast as I could." he admitted. "Hopefully whatever caused that tremor is hiding out in here, otherwise this is a waste of time."

Agreeing, Peter looked down, seeing a bunch if broken vases, "And why is that?"

Shrugging, Sonic explained, "Some evil genie put my life on a time limit to find some magic artifacts called the World Rings, which make up the very foundation of this world. Of course, I saved the day, and now they're possibly drained of most of their magic, making them useless unless someone were to find a way to use them."

Spider-Man lifted a piece of a vase and threw it aside, "Well then." he muttered in a deadpan tone. "Everytime we meet I learn some more about your crazy adventures. It's kinda ridiculous at this point, but I've grown to accept it."

The hedgehog raised a finger, "Ridiculous, but true." he corrected. "Find anything?"

"Eh. Not yet. Doesn't look like anyone-" Peter halted his sentence, feeling his Spider-Sense go off, "Okay, never mind... Something is close by." he whispered to his friend.

Sonic nodded and clenched his fists, turning his head in various directions. Hovering above them was a blue specter with large arms and no legs. Nearby was a green specter and a red. They all wore a keffiyeh and cloth around their arms. The blue hero immediately recognized what they were.

"Okay, _ghosts_... what?" Peter blurted out.

Sonic gritted his teeth, "Djinns? But they should've vanished when I placed Erazor back in the lamp! They shouldn't be here!" his frown turned to a smirk, "Oh well, we can take 'em on no prob! Only a few to handle!" he boasted.

"This definitely wasn't what I had in mind." Spider-Man quipped, leaping into the air. He shot some webbing at a Red Ma Djinn, but it used his fire breath to burn the gossamer away. "Crud." losing air, he hopped off a Blue Ma Djinn, causing it to vanish in purple smoke upon driving his foot directly on its head. "Huh. That was easier than I thought." he admitted, seeing the event.

Curling into a ball, Sonic hit a Green Ma Djinn before it could spin and hit him, causing it to vanish with a powerful Homing Attack, "These things are a joke, Spidey!" he said, uncurling before landing on the tiled floor on a knee, "Heh. I forgot how much of a pushover these are." he laughed off as he stood up.

Spider-Man flipped over a Blue Ma Djinn and punched a red one as it hovered above him, using his momentum to land another blow to its torso, causing it to vanish. "Are they exploding with letters? What messed up storybook did we end up in?"

"A strange one, that's for sure." Sonic muttered, Spin-Dashing through one Green Ma Djinn as it spun around. "But I don't get how these things are back. They should cease to exist at this point!"

With a grunt, Peter shot a web-ball at a blue Djinn, "Maybe the bad guy you fought here is seeking revenge?" he suggested, pulling himself forward so that he could drive his legs upon the specter's body, hitting it as hard as he could.

The blue hedgehog spin-kicked a Red Ma Djinn before it could use its flame breath on him. "There's no way. I sent Erazor Djinn back into his lamp once I was through with him. He's supposed to be stuck there permanently, unless some nutcase got the World Rings, in that case, we're in danger."

Spider-Man, while still on the floor, elbowed a Green Ma Djinn as it neared him from above, causing it to vanish in purple smoke like the others. "Well, that's dandy. Guess we better hurry to meet this king you mentioned before things get out of hand!" he yelled, seeing the last of the Djinns come for them. "Last thing we need is for whatever these are to invade Agrabah or something!"

Getting rid of the last of the Djinns, Sonic charged his Light-Speed Attack to decimate the specters all at once. "Right. Now, let's get goin' before whoever did this find us!"

Sonic and Spider-Man sprinted out of the temple as fast they could, heading back into the desert, where they could see the town in the distance. The cloaked figure got to see them exit where they came from and raised his staff once more as he declared again, "Rise, oh monster of the Oasis, for you shall distract the heroes while I find what I seek." he commanded.

Back outside, the heroes came to a halt once they felt the sandy surface tremble beneath them. "Woah! Earthquake!" the hedgehog yelled, extending his arms as he tried to balance himself back properly, with aid from Peter.

"Stay back. Something's definitely coming." warned Parker, stretching an arm out. The sand began to shift as something popped out of the woodworks.

It was a giant scorpion, it looked rotted, it's tail barely hanging onto the rest of its body. Spider-Man gagged at the sight, especially the eyeballs, "Yikes. That thing's seen better days. And why does it look like I'm being stared into right now?"

Sonic growled, "Okay, something's definitely up... That shouldn't be here. I had to fight it in order to get the World Ring hidden here." he revealed, clenching his fists. Without a second thought, he charged a Spin-Dash and lashed out at the scorpion. The hedgehog hit the giant beast in its fangs, causing green liquid to spell onto the sandy surface.

Spider-Man shot a webline at the creature's tail, "Alright, zombie scorpion or whatever! Let's see how you do against a hedgehog and a spider!" he snarled, seeing the pointed appendage come down upon him. Using his momentum, the wall-crawler slid underneath the monster, driving his feet upwards, causing it to bleed again. The webslinger flipped upright, looking at its deteriating body. "Whatever did this did a terrible job at reassembling him."

The two watched as the scorpion crawled backwards faster than they expected, a purple aura shining over his body. It's blood continue to drip on the sand, showing that it was getting damaged. Sonic smirked, "Just follow my lead, Spidey! This Sand Scorpion isn't getting away that easily!" he declared, vanishing in a blue blur. Peter shook his head, aiming a line of webbing down to push himself farther.

"Can't believe I agreed to visit." he muttered.

Sonic and Spider-Man watched as the Sand Scorpion's tail shot some green liquid, causing the two to dodge swiftly. "So, this is poison too?" asked the hedgehog.

"Kinda counterproductive if you ask me." Peter commented.

Sonic flipped over one of the Sand Scorpion's pincers, curling into a ball to hit one of the large eyes with a Homing Attack. The eye closed and Peter gagged again, "Why go for the eyes?" he sighed.

"Worked for Dark Gaia." Sonic chuckled. "Plus, it's a zombie demon scorpion. Sounds metal I know, but it's already falling apart. Can't be hard to trash this thing a little more."

Spider-Man exhaled, placing a hand on the Sand Scorpion's pincers to dodge them, flipping in the air. The wall-crawler drove both of his feet down upon the creature's arm, watching it's claw shatter into pieces with ease. "Holy crap. You're not kidding."

While flipping, Spider-Man spun his body around, shooting a line of webbing at Sonic. The hedgehog caught it in a hand and released once Spider-Man spun fast enough. When he let go, Sonic performed a Homing Attack directly at the Sand Scorpion, hitting the rest of its eyes at an alarming speed that made even Spider-Man process what he witnessed.

The Sand Scorpion used its tail to shoot more poison at the heroes. Spider-Man jumped and dodged the liquid, sliding underneath its other pincer. "Jeez! What is this thing made of? Adamantium?" he wondered in regards to its durability.

Spider-Man grunted, uppercutting the claw, breaking it like he did the other one. He used his webbing to create a web-ball directly at the creature's eye, causing it to go blind while it staggered. "Okay, zombie scorpion. It's about time you head back to the sandy grave where you came from."

Sonic nodded, backflip-kicking the monster as hard as he could, driving both of his feet directly into its fangs, shattering them. "Yep! Now, go down!" he ordered, as he and Spider-Man leaped as high as they could. They stomped upon the Sand Scorpion's body, tearing it apart with simple ease. The remains then sunk back into the ground, from where they came.

"Woah." panted Spider-Man, rubbing his now sore legs. "Any idea what that was about, Sonic?"

The blue blur shook his head, "No clue, Spidey." he knelt down, observing where the Sand Scorpion sunk to. He placed a hand on the ground and noticed some yellow particles just lying there. "Huh. That's strange." he rubbed his fingers together, feeling the material.

"What is it?"

"Looks like the remaining energy of the World Rings. Seems as though there's some still left over from when Erazor Djinn and I used them. Each one represented a different emotion and had overwhelming power. I can barely feel anything on it now." Sonic observed. "Seems the energy's useless now."

Spider-Man put his hands behind his head, "That's gotta be good, right? Means that the bad guys in this world can't use them for their own purpose, which in turn makes our jobs easier. Now we need to find out why we're here in the first place."

Sonic nodded in agreement, "Right. The castle should be nearby anyhow. I'll race ya there!"

"Oh no you don't!"

Sonic and Spider-Man ran off to the town, intending to find answers for their appearance.

But when they left, the cloaked figure walked to where the World Ring once stood. He knelt down and gazed at the energy, "Perfect." he placed the particles in one of his beakers, intending to use its energy for a purpose later on.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, guys! So, before I continue Part IV fully, I felt as though this story needed to be told. Think of it as an apology for putting the series on hiatus as I continue the rewrite as well as other projects here and elsewhere. Speaking of, the first chapter of it should be coming soon. I'm not abandoning this series.**

 **Now, we're going to be seeing both Secret Rings and Black Knight in this tale. Things are going to different for this, as Sonic and Spider-Man travel to these worlds facing foes old and new. It will be different, but I hope to make it enjoyable.**


End file.
